Hard To Get
by NativeGurl1208
Summary: Jim is at his wit's end pursuing Spock and trying to win his affections. So, he pretends he is no longer interested in the Vulcan. Spock doesn't like this. At all.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a little nervous, as this is my first attempt at _Star Trek _and I'm a mediocre writer at best. I hope I got their characters right. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Diclaimer: Yeah... so not mine. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go off and cry myself to sleep over this little detail.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"... Bones! Just the man I was looking for!" the out-of-breath Captain said, running into the country doctor's personal office. The blonde was moving so swiftly, that the automatic doors didn't open fast enough for him and his shoulder brushed against it.

Bones looked up from his desk, startled, having been in the process of filling out some reports. He gave his friend a welcoming scowl.

"_What _the hell do you want _now_?" he grumped, dropping the stylus he'd been using and sitting back into his chair. His eyes swept over the blonde man, as Jim went over to his desk and placed both hands on it so he could bend over and catch his breath. Jim's cheeks were lightly flushed pink, and when he looked up to grin at the doctor, Bones saw a strange light lurking beneath the azure orbs.

A faint tendril of apprehension curled around Bones' spine and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He tensed, waiting for what would come out of Jim's mouth.

"How do you get a Vulcan to notice you're totally into him?" Jim breathed out in one long breath, getting straight to the point.

Bones stared at him for one solid minute in complete silence. When he finally spoke up, his voice was laced with pure sincerity.

"Leave this place, and never come back."

Jim chuckled, before shaking his head and running his fingers through his golden strands of hair.

"Thanks, Bones. I love you, too. Seriously, though. Is there some kind of Vulcan ritual I'm missing out on? Because I've done everything I can think of to get Spock to notice me, ya know? I mean, _really _notice me, not just as his Captain,"

Jim squirmed under his friend's glare, impatient and desperate for advice. He was seriously at his wit's end, and he needed advice.

Irritating Bones was an added bonus.

"As much as I'd rather go to the nearest airlock and throw myself out of it than give you 'Wooing Tips for the Emotionless Vulcan 101', I'd think I'd better listen. Faster I help, the faster you can get the hell out of my face," Bones huffed. Jim smiled.

"You're awesome," he said seriously. Bones rolled his eyes and motioned at one of the vacant chairs next to Jim.

"Have a seat, will ya?" He insisted.

With an ungraceful plop, Jim fell heavily into a chair. He looked back at Bones with a sheepish grin.

"So? Help?" he reminded. Bones glared at him.

"What... oh _damn _I am gonna regret this later... When you say you've been doing all you can to get the hobgoblin to notice you, what did you mean?"

Jim shrugged.

"Let's see," He held up his right hand, and with his left hand began counting the fingers on his right to list all he had done. "I've played multiple chess games with him, flirted a little, ate with him at every available meal, flirted some then too, I've volunteered some of my personal time to help him with his science projects, might have interjected some blatant innuendo in that department, compliment him as much as possible on his intellect and his Vulcan-ness, Oh! And we've hung out more often then not, and I've always asked him to relax and join me for movies and other recreational activities." Jim paused. "Did I mentioned I flirt with him, too?"

Bones blinked.

"When the _hell _did you do all that?" he demanded.

Jim gave him an 'are you _serious_?' look.

"I've been after Spock for almost four months now," Jim spoke slowly, as if talking to a particularly difficult child. "I think your dislike of my First Officer has caused your subconscious to block out all things not medically pertaining to him. Ergo, whenever you saw us together or me trying to get his attention, you blocked it out and it didn't register in your brain..."

Jim's musings trailed off uncertainly as he caught sight of Bones' gaping mouth. The young Captain fidgeted in his chair, mystified at his friend's reaction.

Was it something he said?

"What?" Jim questioned, feeling slightly self-conscious. (Though he's never admit that. James T. Kirk doesn't _do _self-conscious. Ever.)

"Four _months_?" Bones gaped. "You mean to tell me that James Kirk has been mooning after a damn _Vulcan _for _four straight months? _And you haven't given up and pursued after someone else? You know... someone who _isn't _an emotionless hobgoblin?"

Jim smirked.

"You don't give me enough credit," he said smugly. "You know I don't believe in no-win scenarios, _and _I love a good challenge. And trust me," Jim added with a wink. "Spock is _the _ultimate challenge. I bet as soon as I get him into bed-"

"_Don't you dare go there," _Bones raged, and Jim laughed. "I don't need to hear that crap. If you want my advice, than shut that hole in your face, get it? Got it? Good,"

Still chuckling with mirth at Bones' reaction, Jim held both his hands up in a surrendering fashion to show he'd behave himself. Bones let out a heartfelt sigh. He was getting too old for this, he really was.

"Have you ever tried letting Spock pursue _you?" _Bones asked, his face contorted in discomfort.

Jim blinked, confused.

"What're you talking about?" he asked. Bones shook his head. He could practically feel his strands of hair turning gray.

"Well... you have been consistently showing Spock your intentions to... start a relationship," Here, Bones paused and glanced at Jim to make sure that _was _what Jim was after. Because if he was only looking for a one night stand, it wasn't going to work...

Jim nodded to show Bones he was correct, and the doctor continued.

"... and Spock-for all his annoying habits and just everything in _general_-is intelligent. Even if he may not know all the human methods of courting, chances are high he knows your intentions. Why don't you ease off your attempts and let him work for it? To come after _you_?"

Jim was silent for a moment, silent thoughts forming in his head. A slow grin graced his lips.

"Are you telling me to play hard to get, doctor?"

Bones snorted,

"Duh," he grunted. "It makes sense when you actually think about it,"

At Jim's blank look, he elaborated.

"Historically, the Vulcan species were a warrior race. Many males had to consistently pursue a potential mate, going as far as to fight any rivals for the mate's favor. Sometimes the fight went to the death, even. I'm willing to bet that even under all those layers of logic, a hint of warrior is still in Spock's genes. If Spock... for some reason, felt that he was... 'losing' you, he'd try to pursue you in order to win back your affections."

By the time he was finished with his monologue, Bones was looking decidedly ill. Jim, on the other hand, was positively glowing.

"You are the bestest. Friend. _Ever_,_" _he declared, leaping to his feet with renewed vigor. "I'm going to pretend to not be interested in Spock _anymore._" A dark grin spread across his face and Bones groaned. "I can't _wait _to see what he does!"

Before Bones could claim a protest, Jim reached over across the desk haphazardly, reached out his arm and ruffled Bones' dark brown hair playfully.

"Thanks, Bones! I owe you one," Jim said affectionately, before pulling away and bolting out of his office.

Bones was left sitting alone at his desk, his eyes in a daze.

"Damnit, I need a _drink,_" he muttered, before getting to his feet to do just that.

* * *

**This was just a short intro to get the story rolling. Next chapter will be much longer, and the actual 'Jim-avoiding-Spock' fiasco. Following that will be a short epilogue to wrap up the over all story.**

**... yes. I hope my writing was up to par, and it's my first story so... well. Anywho, hope I got their characters right so far. Feedback is always welcome.**

**See you guys next chapter! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my word. You guys (and girls too), are beyond amazing. I didn't expect these many reviews! I got home from my break and could hardly speak when I saw them! I assure you, they amazed me. Sorry it took long to update, though. I was at my aunt's for three weeks and she doesn't have a computer. (She's... kind of afraid of computers 'cuz whenever she touches one it magically destroys itself. At least, that's the story she told me and she's sticking with it!)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! ^_~**

**TO: robins princess starfire: THANK YOU for caring enough to get me off my hind parts and motivate me. Have a cookie for your effort! *hands out cookie* It usually does not take me this long between posts, I promise. Just glad to be home again where I actually have a computer to type! YAY! **

**

* * *

**

**Diclaimer: What? What's this you say about _Star Trek _not belonging to me? Now I'm depressed. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Jim decided to implement plan No Longer Into Spock into action the following day.

Officially, however, it started the next morning on the Bridge. Upon leaving the turbo-lift, and descending to the lower platform and going over to the Captain's chair, Jim gave the already-arrived Alpha crew a boisterous hello.

Almost like clockwork, (though Jim knew it would never get old), Chekov beamed at the Captain from the helm along with an energetic wave. Sulu, ever cool and collected, gave him a sly grin and nod.

So mellow, that one. But Jim could dig it.

Next, Uhura briefly met his eyes without wincing or making any sign that she was repulsed by his presence. In reward for her valiant efforts, Jim sent her a leering grin.

Oh yeah; he was making _progress. _

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her communications console, her long, silky ponytail swishing at her abrupt movements.

Jim swallowed a chuckle before he summed up the strength to keep his face unreadable. (And this was quite difficult for one whose face is prone to grins and smiles). He cut his eyes over at the science station, feeling his heart flutter (seriously, though. What was he, a thirteen year old _girl?_) before he'd even caught sight of the highly tensed back and inky black cap of hair.

As usual, Spock had his back to Jim as he slightly bent over his console, typing something. Jim didn't mind, as it gave him a nice, unhindered view of the Vulcan's gorgeous ass... ets. Just as Spock began to straighten himself back to his full height, Jim belatedly remembered he was pretending to be uninterested. With a snort, he turned his head away just as Spock turned his head and caught sight of him.

"Good morning, Captain," Spock said dutifully.

Here was usually when Jim began his onslaught of blatant flirting and (not so) subtle innuendos. It took everything he had to supress the urge to wiggle his eyebrows at his First Officer suggestively and/or make a sly, (in)appropriate remark. In fact, from his peripheral vision, he could see Sulu and Chekov gift each other with knowing smiles in anticipation and Uhura's shoulders tense.

The Alpha crew was used to his pining after Spock, and had come to expect their superior officers' interactions with each other. Actually, now that Jim mused on it, almost everyone was someone cognizant of his affections for the Vulcan, save the Vulcan himself. Which is why Jim knew messing with Spock-and in turn confusing his fellow crew members in the process-was going to be _awesome._

In reply to Spock's greeting, Jim sat down in his chair and gave a slight nod in the Vulcan's direction.

"Good morning to you as well, Commander," Jim replied coolly.

He made sure to avoid staring into Spock's eyes (cue romantic music:) because those amber orbs usually found a way to unsettle him. He knew if he was exposed for too long staring into those bottomless brown eyes, he'd never be able to properly pull off this scheme.

_Why the heck am I a starship Captain? _Jim briefly mused to himself. _I should quit and become a hopeless romantic. I wonder if they have good salaries..._

The reactions to Jim's less than enthusiastic reply was immediate.

Chekov fumbled with something at his console, causing a loud _beep _to resonate throughout the Bridge. Sulu let out a slight cough before straightening up and turning slightly in his seat to glance at Jim in curiosity. Uhura just turned and gave Jim a measure stare, her eyes narrowing as if she were trying to read him. And Spock...

Spock blinked.

Not a normal, everyday blink either. It was a slow blink, as if he had suddenly been caught off guard and using a body function to stall for time and get his bearings straight. He also seemed frozen where he stood for a second, before throwing Jim an unreadable look.

All of these reactions took place simultaneously, and Jim had to tilt his head down and at an angle, so he could reach up and scratch his nose to hide his smile behind his hand.

Who knew being evil could be so _fun?_

Ignoring their reactions as if he hadn't noticed, Jim tapped his fingers on the chair's armrest. When he refused to speak further, everyone slowly turned back to their duties. A weight of awkward silence hummed throughout the Bridge,, and Jim sat back in his chair contentedly. He crossed his legs and folded his hands into his lap.

Goodness have mercy on him, this was going to be priceless.

And this was only the beginning.

* * *

It was four days later (and after finding various excuses to escape Spock's company or meet for chess during after duty hours) when another opportunity presented itself to Jim.

Over the course of his and Spock's early... not so dignified interactions, Jim discovered that whenever he and Spock sparred, some of the tension between them would alleviate. It was actually after one such spar that Jim had the guts (read: finally) to ask Spock for his company. Company that would not involve aid in filling out reports or anything work related.

Then, Spock had given him a measured look, with Jim trying not to squirm under the intense gaze. The had both just retired from their spar, and while Spock had shown no sign of fatigue and was siting Indian style across from him, the Captain had been sprawled on his back. He had taen his shirt off before they engaged in the physical exercise, and his chest was heaving for air and glistening with a fine sheen of sweat.

Jim didn't forget that Spock had been staring pretty hard at said chest as though hypnotized, when he agreed to Jim's request. It was the first time Spock had agreed to spend any quality time with Jim, and he counted that as the maybe the first time he actually began to really appreciate the Vulcan.

Sparring, along with chess matches, became something they now did together almost exclusively.

With a soft smile as Jim stepped into the training room holding his small duffle, he was ready for more... sabotage. He had purposely told Spock to join him for a spar an hour after alpha shift was over. His original plan had been to get _really _physical with Spock (maybe it was possible for Vulcans to get hot and bothered?) but be distant enough to alert Spock that something was up.

However, the events that were unfolding were working wonders, and Jim wasn't going to question them.

As he entered the larger part of the training room, where all the thick training mats were set up, he could see Sulu on the other end of the room. The young helmsman was just sheathing one of his many wicked swords and looked like he was getting ready to leave.

Only he and Jim currently occupied the room, and instantly a plan began to form in the Captain's brain. Before he could stop himself, a dark grin split Jim's lips.

_Perfect._

He set down his duffle bag against the wall and quickly pulled off his workout tee, leaving him only in his loose gray sweatpants. He carelessly tossed the tee onto his duffle before sauntering over to Sulu, who had now moved to pack up his sword in its large black case.

"Hey, Sulu," Jim greeted once he was closer to the Asian. "Don't tell me you're heading out?" He made sure to give a small pout when Sulu turned to look at him.

Sulu smiled.

"Hello, sir," he began, but Jim breezily waved it off.

"It's Jim, after hours, please."

Sulu nodded. "Jim," he agreed. Then he seemed to take in Jim's attire.

Or lack thereof.

"You getting ready to spar?" Sulu questioned. Jim shrugged slowly, ready to play it up big time.

"Well..." he began slowly, making a show of grinning bashfully and running his fingers through his hair as though frustrated. "Spock was supposed to meet me, but I guess he had other obligations to attend to," He concluded with a shrug.

He kept out the little part about him being early, and that Spock was still scheduled to meet him. He did, however, made sure to look dejected that Spock had apparently ditched him for a project.

Sulu gave him a sympathetic smile.

Jim brightened at Sulu.

"Is there any chance _you'll _spar with me instead?" Jim asked, adding a bit of wistfulness to his voice.

Heck, forget being a Captain, or a hopeless romantic. He _should've _been an actor.

Okay, maybe he was better off as a con man. Still, it was so cool.

Sulu gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I'm game if you are," he replied easily. Jim shot him a grateful grin and gave him shoulder a friendly slap.

"You're a good man," Jim said sincerely. Sulu laughed before going over to a training mat, Jim following after him.

"First one to pin the other down for three counts wins the round," Jim decided, and Sulu nodded. His face began to form into one of concentration.

Even though it was still a part of Jim's Grand Scheme, he found himself engaging the fight, and to the adrenalin coursing through his veins. His body twisted and turned in a rhythm of its own, like a dance, as he fought Sulu. Ten minutes soon morphed into twenty, and soon both men were drenched in sweat.

Though the helmsmen was slightly smaller than Jim in stature, he was quicker. He managed to get a grasp under Jim's arm, wrapping around his torso and spinning just so to make Jim lose his balance.

"Oh, shi-" Jim began before he lost his breath as his body dropped. Sulu's weight lowered onto him, and Jim wriggled as best he could to loose himself before the count of three.

"One," Sulu breathed out, holding Jim's am behind him at an angle to keep Jim from gaining any advantage. Jim let out a loud huff, bucking his back, which Sulu was sitting astride, his legs draped on either side of Jim's waistline.

"Are you going to beg for mercy?" Sulu laughed in good humor, not letting the Captain budge too much.

Jim barely hear the door to the training room slide open, and stifled a victorious smile.

Bingo.

Suddenly, Jim jerked his arm sharply. Startled, Sulu's grip slackened enough for the limb to escape. Jim was suddenly turning over onto his back, and Sulu just barely managed to stay on top during the sudden transition. Oblivious to how they were now positioned, Sulu laughed. He leaned forward to pin Jim's hands above his head. Jim made sure to squirm desperately, but did not make too much of an effort to loose himself from Sulu's powerful grip.

"I think I will be winning this round, Jim. _Two,_" Sulu grinned. He felt Jim jerk again, and tightened his legs around Jim's hips to keep him lowered to the floor. It escaped him that the seat of his behind was resting right over the Captain's groin.

His chest once again heaving as he tried to regain his breath.

"Let me go," he said. Sulu shook his head.

"That would be cheating, Jim," Sulu snorted. "It's not my fault you're a sore loser,"

Jim bucked his hips up, and Sulu pushed himself down on Jim to keep him pinned.

"Uh-uh, you won las time we fought, but this time _I _call the shots. You're not going anywhere 'til I'm done with you," Sulu declared with obvious glee.

Jim could have kissed the man for his incriminating choice of words, _just _as the tall figure made itself known. There were no words coming from the additional occupant of the room.

But Jim could _swear _he heard a low growl.

He bit his lip to keep from smiling and turned his head to see Spock standing there, still clad in his Science uniform. His face was devoid completely of any trace emotion, which Jim knew it meant Spock was _pissed. _His eyes caught sight of the Vulcan's hands, only to see them closing into tight fists before being drawn behind his back smoothly, out of sight.

"H-hi, Spock," Jim said softly. He shifted slightly, which made Sulu have to readjust himself on top of him. Jim let out a small moan as Sulu's weight resettled, and was filled with glee when Spock took a quick step forward, his nostrils flaring slightly at the sound.

"Oh, good evening Commander," Sulu said calmly, looking up at Spock. It was as if he wasn't straddling his Captain or holding his hands pinned over his head. Spock's jaw twitched minutely, and Jim turned back to Sulu.

"You can let me go now," he suggested. Sulu turned his attention away from Spock.

"Not until you surrender. Don't think I'll let you go just because the Commander is here. Do you surrender?"

Jim wished he could give Sulu a promotion based on his levels of sheer awesome. He squirmed and tried to sound desperate for all he was worth.

"No, seriously. You can let me go; I think I'm losing circulation or something. And you being _on top _of me isn't helping. At all."

Sulu just smirked.

"Aww. Don't tell me you can't handle it, sir?" He then proceeded to wriggle his hips playfully. Jim decided it wouldn't hurt to let out a another low moan, so he did.

"Sulu, _please-" _

The rest of Jim's words died in his throat when Sulu was suddenly being lifted off of him.

Jim blinked up to see Spock manhandling Sulu away from him, though not too roughly.

"I believe the Captain has made it clear for you to remove yourself from his person. As you seem to have difficulty deciphering that, I have taken it upon my own volition to do it for you," Spock said, as if in explanation to Sulu and Jim's staring.

"Uh, sir, I was just playing," Sulu began uncertainly, his eyes darting from Spock, to Jim and back. Jim got to his feet, running his fingers through his hair again.

He shook his head.

"Don't worry, Spock. Just a little sparring between friends; my own fault if it got out of hand," Jim said. Spock turned his dark eyes to Jim and seemed to sweep him up and down.

"I was under the impression that it was I you were going to spar with. Was I mistaken?" Spock inquired stiffly, his shoulders tensing up. Jim swallowed, and lowered his eyes demurely.

"I didn't want to bother you," he said. There was silence, before Spock spoke again.

"I do not understand," he said. "Explain,"

"The captain knew you had other stuff to do, so I volunteered to spar with him. I know he can be a handful sometimes," Sulu shot Jim a knowing look. "So I decided to take care of him for you," He gave Spock a smile, which Spock returned by raising an eyebrow.

Jim stared at Sulu, wondering how on earth he knew just what to say. When he saw Sulu wink conspiratorially at him, Jim wondered if Sulu was on to Jim's Grand Scheme.

"If the Captain has needs to be seen to, it is I who shall carry them out. As First Officer, it is my duty. Your actions are not without merit, Lieutenant, but I assure you they are no longer needed," Spock said, his voice almost sounding pissy. Jim coughed to hide a chuckle, as Sulu held up his hands in a surrendering fashion.

"Whatever you say, Commander," Sulu agreed, before stepping away from them both back to his sword case. He gathered it up into his arm, and turned to wave at both his Superior Officers.

"See ya," he said lightly.

As he began to walk away, Jim and Spock turned to look at each other. Before any of them could speak first, Sulu suddenly turned around.

"Oh, and sir," he said. Both Spock and Jim turned. Sulu smiled pleasantly. "Next time, the Commander won't show up in time to save you. I'll make you _mine _then,"

Jim was going to give that wonderful bastard a promotion big time.

Sulu gave him a nod and left. Jim had an inkling someone most have informed him what he was planning, and the only other person who knew was Bones, so...

Yeah, it was time to give the doctor a visit. Until then, Spock.

Jim turned to his First Officer and barely held his mouth from falling open at the open look of hostility the Vulcan had on his face as he watched the helmsman walk out.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked, turning an dheading over to his duffle. Spock followed after him, and if he hovered closer to Jim than was normal, Jim kept silent.

"I am well," Spock said. "Why did you not wait for my arrival?" He asked suddenly, abruptly changing the subject. Jim blinked, as he bent down to grab his tee. He kept his eyes down, to keep Spock from seeing through him.

"I... I know sometimes that I bother you, and I am working on fixing that," Jim said.

"Bother?" Spock questioned, sounding for the life of him like he would imagine Jim saying such an illogical thing. Jim glanced at him before looking away. He wanted to give Spock the impression that he was getting ready to bolt.

"Yeah... some of the crew have noticed and kinda mentioned it..."

"Mentioned what? What did these crew members say?" Spock replied instantly, stepping closer to Jim until they were merely inches apart. Jim kept his head slightly lowered, and he could feel Spock's warm breath brushing over his hair.

"Just... that I'm always around you and you would be much better off if I left you alone. That I don't know anything about personal space and I'm always making you uncomfortable when I touch you."

Jim took a deep breath to go in for the kill. He looked up into Spock's eyes.

"But don't worry, Spock. I like you a lot; I don't want to scare you off. So I will make sure to only request your company for professional purposes. I'll try to be aware so I don't touch you or anything, and I'll work at trying to be professional. I'm just sorry that I've been bothering you all this time,"

"Captain... Jim." Spock began seriously. "Whoever told you that you are a hindrance to me is gravely mistaken. I do find many of your methods quite unorthodox, however they make up who you are. To not appreciate that would be to not appreciate you. I assure you, I find you to be very... fascinating."

Spock spoke with surety and not a bit of hesitance. Jim suppressed another smile.

"Thank you Spock, but I will still try to be better, I promise. I'm pretty wiped out from the spar with Sulu, so maybe we can reschedule?"

Spock looked as if he wanted to object, and Jim paused, waiting.

"As you wish, Captain," Spock answered softly.

Jim gave him a nod before grabbing his duffle.

"'Night, Commander," He walked away, not hearing Spock's soft "Good night, Jim." in response.

* * *

"Bones?" Jim called once the door to sickbay slid close behind him. There were a few people occupying the sickbay, probably to update their physicals, and Jim saw a few nurses scattering about.

But no Bones.

Where was he?

Jim traveled further in, past the beds. He saw Nurse Chapel a ways away, putting up some hypos.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Jim grinned goofily, going over and leaning his hip against the counter. Chapel rolled her gray eyes theatrically

"What do you want, Captain? Oh, let me guess; you want to disturb Doctor McCoy?"

Jim gasped and fell fully against the counter, his face twisted into a mask of hurt. He clutched at his chest dramatically.

"Nurse Chapel! How could you _ever _insinuate such a claim? When have I ever given you reason to believe I derive perverted pleasure at the Good Doctor's expense?"

Chapel snorted as she put up the last hypo.

"He's in the fourth private room, straightening up after his last patient," Chapel told him, giving him a friendly wink.

"Thanks, dollface." Jim said, and Chapel laughed before walking off.

When Jim neared the designated room, he thought he could hear Bones' voice. And then the door slid open, and he realized he was hearing Bones, who was muttering to himself.

"People today need to start paying attention when they're sick... _idiots,_" The southern doctor was snarling as he finished smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in the bed covers. Jim knocked softly against the wall to alert the doctor to his presence. Bones turned and saw who was standing there.

"You," he growled. Jim chuckled.

"Me," he agreed. "What's up? I haven't seen you in almost forever."

Bones glared.

"Shut your noise," he snapped. "You're here to gloat about that oversized emo elf, aren't you? What did you do this time?"

Jim had been to see him a few days before to report on the incident in the training room with Sulu and Spock, and Bones had all but tried to tear his ears off. It had been almost two full weeks since the training room event, and Spock had made an effort to show up to Jim's room after hours with a chess set, and joined him for breakfast, lunch _and dinner, _without fail since then.

Everyone was noticing, and giving their approving looks and nods whenever Jim and Spock passed them in the halls or entered a room together. Jim felt like he was on cloud nine. (Though he would never tell anyone that on pain of _death._)

"Well... Spock got a hissy fit in the cafeteria today when Sulu joined us and kept making innuendos about enjoying being on top of me. Apparently, on he is allowed to be 'in such a position' with his Captain."

Jim laughed when Bones suddenly tripped over the corner of the bedside table at Jim's words.

"Have I ever told you how much I despise you?" Bones asked innocently. Jim shot him a fond look.

"You remind me at least once a month," he said happily.

Bones sighed with a shake of his head.

"So... I take it it's going well then?" Bones asked. Jim nodded.

"Yup, I expect it shouldn't take too much longer now. Spock has even started finding excuses to _touch _me. Can you believe it?"

"Shouldn't you be having a meeting with all of Spock's _other _obsessed fangirls aboard this ship about your love for the Vulcan instead of me?" Bones griped. Jim walked over to give hm a playful punch.

"Shut it, you. And I _know _you filled Sulu in on what's going on. He's been amazing in helping to make Spock jealous, I gotta say. Thanks,"

Bones waved his hand impatiently at Jim.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Go away; don't you have to prepare for the Away Mission tomorrow? To go see the Furbies or whatever they're called?" he demanded.

Jim snorted.

"They're call the _Furni. _And, yes, I do. I get to work with Spock _all alone _in my quarters tonight..." Jim grinned evilly. "Hey Bones, you wanna join in and make it a threesome?"

In answer, Jim had to run out of the room as Bones threw the dataPADD lying on the bed at the Captain's head.

The door slid close behind him and he heard a dull _thud _on the other side. He grinned, and started whistling as he left the sickbay to go meet up with Spock.

He has the bestest friend ever.

* * *

**Okay, guys. I had planned for this chapter to be _much _longer, but I knew I had kept you guys waiting long enough, which is why I cut it short. I had some other ideas to put in, but decided to leave it as is. So, there will be one more chapter before the Epilogue. **

**Oh, and that chapter is where things really heat up! *wink* Maybe it _just _might have to do with the away mission!**

**In fact, there are going to be quite a few events that are a bit... uh, steamy, I guess the word would be. And... _maybe _some fondling and aphrodisiacs and possessive!Spock might make an appearance...?**

**Who knows...?**

**... wait. Why are you guys looking at me? I'm just the writer! **

**And DON'T WORRY: I promise it will not take me as long as last time to update. This weekend I'll be busy setting up for my family's three day reunion and banquet, and then I should be free Monday to type it all up and edit. The next chapter should most definitely be posted by Tuesday or Wednesday the LATEST. (In case of unforseen circumstances like last time in which having no computer put a hamper on me...)**

**I love you guys so much, and thank you for reading my story! ^_^**

**MUCH LOVE.**


End file.
